Nine Prompts for George and Angelina
by I just want food
Summary: Nine things about George and Angelina's involvement in it and his life.


**A/N: Hello chicharon _*pork rinds*_! (LOL, I'm trying so hard to be Mikey Bustos...btw, watch his vids especially if you're a Filipino...it's so funny!) I hope you enjoy this one :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything is by JK Rowling...except of course, the things I make them do in here.**

George and Angelina

**Birthdays**

George loves his birthdays. The fact that it was on April Fools day gave the twins double excuse to pull pranks on every one. But then, on his birthday following the war, he found he couldn't face the day no matter how much he was starting to move on. It was the first birthday without his twin and, without Fred, what's the point of pulling pranks? He was a complete recluse when his birthday came up. It was when Angelina came knocking on his door to greet him so. Upon seeing his unhappy face, she proceeded to hit him hard so he would 'wake up'. It was effective.

**Mirrors**

The following months after his twin passed away, he couldn't look at his reflection. It hurt so much to see his face, the exact features of his twin, looking back at him. On New Years' Eve, he held Angelina's hand as he looked at his reflection for the first time.

**Depression**

It was to be expected. How could a man who lost his twin, his soul mate and best friend, not suffer from depression? It was all thanks to Angelina, really, that George found the will to go back to the world of the living and focus on the present and future.

**Angel**

"Angel..." George called her once and Angelina's brows furrowed and asked if he was talking to her. He nodded and she smiled, more to the fact that it was a new nickname that only he would call her. Truth was, to George it wasn't only because it was the first five letters of her name. It was because Angelina Johnson had been his personal angel, saving him from totally destroying himself.

**Laughing**

It was weird to laugh again after months, nearly a year of not doing so. Sure he would chuckle and smile but not laugh heartily like he once did with Fred. What made him laugh that day in the Burrow was Angelina trying to reach the flour from the top shelf and it ended up falling all over her making her as white as ghost and little Teddy Lupin (when his godfather Harry brought him there so Andromeda can have the day to herself) who came in with Ginny shrieked because of the 'ghost'.

**Cooking**

She was so bad at it really, but that didn't stop her from cooking a lot. Poor George is always the subject of her test-tasting and he learned to be wary whenever she would call and greet him with "George, I have something to ask of you..."

**Thigh Highs**

He remembered that one day when he, Fred and Lee were talking about their perverted fantasies with women. It was a boys' night and they were not to blame since they are all boys after all. He remembered that it was hot MILF thing for Lee; for Fred, it was the student-teacher scenario (him being the naughty student of course); and he remembered saying that he'd like to do it with a woman wearing nothing but thigh highs. He also remembered Angelina choosing that moment to bother them with the Transfiguration essay and upon hearing their conversation, proceeded to hit them with her books. However, he couldn't remember a thing when Angelina came in their bedroom one night wearing nothing underneath her robe but her thigh high stockings.

**Sunset**

It wasn't everyday that he could see a good view of the sunset. After all, he worked long hours for the shop. But when he does, he made sure that something memorable is going to happen while watching it (whether it be listening to his favorite song that he hasn't heard for ages or eating his favorite food that his mom made). Like that time when he proposed to Angelina, it was on a sunset. Right when they said their vows, the sunset was looming on them. And when his angel announced she was pregnant, it happened while they were watching the sunset.

**Home**

Home seemed weird when Percy left the family (even though he and his twin tried so hard to disguise the fact that they don't miss their older brother). Home was totally a foreign concept to George when Fred died. However, home started to look better when Percy came back to the family. The concept of home was a lot better when Angelina came into his life. And one day when he arrived at their house and he was greeted with his twins' first word (Dada) and his wife's smiling face, he realized that he was home.

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


End file.
